Antifans
by Yukari Mirai
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata yang merupakan pimpinan haters dari Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah mengira bahwa dirinya akan terjerat skandal dengan pemuda yang lima tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Oleh karena itu, gadis 17 tahun tersebut harus dengan terpaksa menjalani kehidupan penuh skandalnya bersama Uchiha Sasuke, dan Hinata yakin bahwa itu lebih sulit daripada mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami.
1. Chapter 1

**Antifans**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-SasuHina-**

 **Warning: OOC, Kesalahan bahasa, dll.**

 **Don't like don't read!**

...

...

...

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata menguap bosan dengan tingkah laku teman-temannya yang sedang berteriak-teriak tidak jelas karena melihat berita bahwa Uchiha Sasuke dikabarkan _dating_ dengan model papan atas Yamanaka Ino.

Oh, siapa sih yang tidak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke itu? Artis yang sudah memulai debutnya sejak lima tahun lalu, menjadi aktor terkenal, menjadi model papan atas, serta jangan lupakan marga Uchiha yang disandangnya. Dan sudah dipastikan lagi bahwa ketampanannya telah teruji. Hinata tidak tahu kenapa teman-temannya seperti Sakura dan Karin sangat mengidolakan pemuda itu. Mengingat umur Sasuke sudah menginjak 22 tahun dan Hinata tidak suka dengan lelaki yang berada lebih dari 2 tahun di atasnya.

"Aduh bagaimana ini Karin?! Pangeran Es kita sudah _taken_!" Sakura berteriak dengan nada tersedu.

"Rasanya aku ingin memukul si Yamanaka itu!" Kini giliran Karin yang menyuarakan isi hatinya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya acuh, sebenarnya dia juga merasakan kebencian, cuma bukan masalah _dating_ antara Sasuke dan Ino, yang Hinata benci itu adalah Sasuke!

Entah sejak kapan gadis polos dan lugu seperti dirinya merasakan rasa yang tidak pantas itu. Bahkan, Hinata sudah mendaftaran dirinya menjadi haters Uchiha Sasuke di berbagai situs. Dan hasinya sekarang dia adalah pemimpin grup terbesar yang membenci Sasuke.

Untung saja kedua temannya itu tidak tahu, kalo tahu tidak akan mungkin Hinata bisa tetap sehat wal afiat sampai sekarang. "Menurutku itu masuk akal, orang seperti dia mana mungkin mendapatkan pecar orang biasa? Bisa saja karena pekerjaan mereka berdua akhirnya mereka terlibat cinta lokasi." Kali ini Hinata yang menyerukan pendapatnya. Mendengar perkataan Hinata, Sakura dan Karin langsung tertohok.

Ya, mana mungkin artis seperti Uchiha Sasuke itu akan melirik gadis SMA ingusan seperti mereka, tetapi kata-kata Hinata tadi benar-benar memuat mereka berdua bertambah _down_.

"Sudahlah, masih banyak pemuda di sekitar kita, kenapa kalian suka dengan oji-san seperti dia?" Hinata menambahkan, Sakura dan Karin langsung berkilat ganas mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Oji-san?! Please Hime Sasuke itu dewasa bukan oji-san, walaupun berjarak 5 tahun dengan kita bukan berarti dia sudah tua!" Sakura meralat Hinata dengan tegas.

"Sekali-kali kau harus memperhatikan Sasuke lebih dalam!" Karin menambahkan. Hinata sih hanya acuh, melihat Sasuke katanya? Dia itu adalah pemimpin haters Sasuke, yang benar saja!

"Sudahlah aku pulang duluan, kalian kembalilah ke dunia nyata dan cobalah untuk menerima nasib." Hinata mengambil tasnya dan meninggalkan kelas tanpa memperdulikan tatapan membunuh kedua temannya, setelah kepergian Hinata, Sakura dan Karin kembali melihat berita dari HP Sakura yang menayangkan berita _dating_ Sasuke dan Ino, tak lupa membuka kotak tisu baru karena mereka sudah menghabiskan 2 kotak tisu untuk menangisi Pangeran Es mereka

* * *

 **-Kediama Hyuuga-**

Hinata melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya, hari ini ayah dan ibunya berlibur ke luar kota untuk dua bulan kedepan, sedangkan adiknya pergi kemah selama 3 hari.

Tangan Hinata mengambil laptop putih kesayangannya, menghidupkan laptop itu dan memulai kembali 'pekerjaannya'. Pekerjaan disini bukanlah menjual produk online, tetapi mengedit foto Sasuke.

Yap sebagai pimpinan haters dia harus dengan giat melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik, mengedit foto Sasuke menjadi lebih jelek merupakan salah satu hobinya. Dia tertawa puas melihat hasil 'mahakaryanya' tersebut. "Saatnya meng-upload." Hinata membuka website yang ditekuninya yang bernama "SasUKE is not my StyLe".

Hinata meng-upload foto yang telaah dia edit. Setelah menunggu sekitar tiga menit ada yang mengomentari foto tersebut.

 **SasuGay hateeeerssssss**

 _Haha tampang kayak gitu kok banyak yang suka sih #bingung_

 **UgaySuke Jelek bingitzzz**

 _Kaga tahu diri emang tuh orang_

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat komentar sesama haters yang masih banyak lagi, dia pun ikut serta mengomentari foto yang telah dieditnya dengan akunnya yang bernama Pure Lavender.

 **PureLavender**

 _Yaps,, biasa lah orang yang gak punya cermin di rumah jadi kayak gitu..._

Hampir satu jam berlalu Hinata sibuk membalas komentar dengan sesama haters. Namun, ada satu akun yang meng mebuat Hinata agak marah. Sepertinya akun itu adalah fans Sasuke, tetapi Hinata tak mengenalnya. Kalau akun Sakura dan Karin, dia sudah ingat betul.

 **BlackAndWhite**

 _Apa kalian pikir Sasuke-sama tidak akan mengetahui ini semua? Siap-siap saja untuk mendekam di penjara. Dasar haters terutama kau #_ _ **PureLavender**_

 **Pure Lavender**

 _Sepertinya kau salah tempat #_ _ **BlackAndWhite-san**_ _.. ini adalah website antifans seorang Uchiha Sasuke seharusnya fansnya sepertimu tidak berkeliaran di sini._

 **BlackAndWhite**

 _Aku hanya melihat-lihat sweety~_

 **PureLavender**

 _Panggilanmu membuatku muak, bisakah kau pergi dari sini sekarang?_

 **BlackAndWhite**

 _Oh benarkah? Baiklah aku akan pergi, tetapi sebelumnya hapus foto itu dan bilang "Aku menyukaimu Sasuke-sama" apa kau sanggup melakukannya sweety~?_

 **PureLavender**

 _Haha,, itu hanya akan terjadi di mimpimu! #_ _ **BlackAndWhite-san**_

Hinata mulai malas meladeni fans Uchiha itu, ini bukanlah kali pertama fans Uchiha itu salah alamat ke websitenya. Akhirnya Hinata memblokir akun itu agar tidak bisa masuk lagi ke dalam website.

"Huft~ 'perang' yang melelahkan." Hinata berkuman kecil, selanjutnya dia kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya, yaitu membalas komentar para sesama antifans.

* * *

.

.

.

Apartemen berlantai 50 itu berdiri kokoh di tengah kota Konoha, apartemen yang bertarif mahal itu merupakan tempat di mana Uchiha Sasuke tinggal. Bukannya tidak memiliki rumah, hanya saja dia ingin hidup sendiri tanpa mengkhawatirkan ibunya ketika dia pulang larut saat bekerja.

Dan Disinilah pemuda 22 tahun ini membaringkan diri dengan tangan yang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya sambil menampakkan seringaian sadis, tetapi mempesona.

"Apa kau 'bermain' lagi ke situs antifansmu?" Pein , manajer Sasuke bertanya kepada bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya membalasnya singkat, terlalu sibuk mengahadapi 'seseorang' di sana.

"Itu bukanlah sebuah kebiasaan baik Sasuke, kau harus lebih berhati-hati."

"Hn."

"Mungkin saja jika kau membela dirimu dia akan merasa tambah kesal dan berencana membunuhmu ketika sedang ada acara _faanmeeting_."

"Hn."

Melihat reaksi datar Sasuke membuat Pein agak kesal. Uchiha bungsu ini kalau sedang fokus tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Menarik napas untuk meredam kekesalan Pein beranjak pergi dari apartemen tersebut.

"Terserah kau sajalah Sas, aku sudah bosan memeberitahumu. Aku pulang dulu, jangan lupa besok ada _fanmeet_ di Konoha Park." Sasuke hanya menangguk sebagai jawaban tanpa menghiraukan manajernya yang akan pulang.

Dia terlalu tertarik dengan antifansnya.

'Pure Lavender?' Sasuke membatin dalam hati. Biasanya yang menjadi hatersnya itu laki-laki, walaupun ada yang perempuan tapi itu hanya berjumlah sedikit, sedangkan kali ini namanya saja sudah terlihat seperti perempuan.

Sayangnya kesenangannya itu harus musnah ketika akun BlackAndWhite miliknya terkena blokir. Padahal dia ingin 'main' lebih lama lagi. Mungkin, besok dia harus membuat akun baru.

'Aku sangat menantikan pertemuan kita Pure Lavender-san'

* * *

Tbc

A/N: yah bukannya melanjutkan cerita, tetapi malah membuat cerita baru maafkan saya readers #bungkuk. Di dalam fic ini mungkin kesannya Hinata sangat OOC dan membenci Sasuke tapi saya ingin membuat fic ini menjadi lucu dengan adanya itu semua, jadi mohon dimaklumi sebelumnya. Ide fic ini juga terlintas di pikiran saya jadi saya harap tidak ada kesalahpahaman, karena jujur saya masih jarang menjumpai ide fanfic seperti ini. Yang terakhir terima kasih mau membaca fanfic ini. See you~


	2. New Life

**Antifans**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-SasuHina-**

 **Warn: OOC, Typo, kesalahan penulisan maupun bahasa, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Konoha Park.

Taman dengan luas lebih dari 3 hektar yang dipenuhi berbagai wahana itu tampak lebih ramai dari biasanya. Hari ini merupakan _fansmeeting_ Uchiha Sasuke, dan dapat dipastikan pengunjung hari ini 90 persennya bergender perempuan. Dan di sana pula terdapat gadis bersurai merah muda yang sedang sibuk dengan _handphone_ miliknya.

"Halo, ada apa Sakura-chan?" Sakura mendengar suara yang masih menahan kantuk di seberang sana.

"Hinata, bisakah kau ke Konoha Park sekarang? Aku dan Karin menunggumu di cafe sebelah selatan. Dan aku tidak menerima **penolakan** sayang." Sakura menekan pada kata penolakan yang dia ucapkan. Dia sudah tahu bagaimana sifat sahabatnya tersebut jika harus keluar di akhir pekan. Dan benar saja di seberang sana Hinata sedang menghela napas berat.

"Baiklah, 45 menit lagi aku ke sana."

"Hah?! Itu terlalu lama. Acaranya akan dimulai 20 menit lagi!" Sakura sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Memangnya acara apa? Aku tidak tertarik, jarak antara Konoha Park dengan rumahku sekitar 10 menit. Aku hanya butuh persiapan 35 menit. Lagipula aku juga belum mandi."

"Pokoknya kau harus sampai kesini sebelum 20 menit!"

Tanpa menunggu balasan Hinata, Sakura memutuskan sambungan dan kembali masuk ke dalam cafe yang terlihat sesak itu, 'Benar-benar Hinata itu tidak _update_ berita sama sekali. Masa tidak tahu sih kalau Saasuke Uchiha akan menggelar _fansmeeting_ di Konoha Park?' Sakura mengoceh dalam hati.

Oh, Sakura seandainya kau tahu bahwa Hyuuga Hinata adalah seorang haters Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Hinata Hyuuga melihat _handphone_ berwarna hitam itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa sampai di Konoha Park sebelum 20 menit padahal dia saja baru bangun tidur?!

Ini juga baru jam 7:30 memang acara apa yang akan digelar sepagi itu? Tapi jika dia masih ingin melanjutkan hidupnya dengan sejahtera dia harus menuruti keinginan kedua sahabatnya tersebut. Dan karena keterburuannya untuk segera melesat ke Konoha Park, Hinata mengabaikan koran paginya yang memuat berita tentang _fansmeeting_ Uchiha Sasuke yang akan dilaksanakan pada hari Minggu pukul 08:00 di auditorium Konoha Park.

.

.

.

* * *

Hinata mengatur napasnya yang terengah karena berlari dari halte pemberhentian terakhir menuju Konoha Park. Dia bernapas lega saat kedatangannya tidak lebih dari 20 menit. Menarik napas terakhir untuk mempersiapkan diri, dia mulai mengambil langkah memasuki taman terbesar di Jepang itu.

Saat memasuki taman Hinata hanya bisa menunduk malu ketika para pengunjung lainnya melihat dirinya dengan tatapan bingung. Bagaimana tidak? Hinata terlalu terburu, sehingga dia hanya sempat cuci muka dan gosok gigi, tanpa ganti baju terlebih dahulu. Dan kondisinya sekarang adalah memakai piyama bermotif hati berwarna merah jambu.

"Hinata!" Seperti merasakan keberuntungan menghampirinya, Hinata mendengar suara Karin memanggil. Maniknya pun menjelajah untuk mencari sumber suara salah satu temannya.

"Karin?" Hinata sedikit bingung dengan penampilan teman merahnya tersebut. Gadis bernama Karin tadi menghampiri dirinya.

"Kau memotong rambutmu?" Karin mengangguk antusias sebagai jawaban.

"Kenapa? Apa aku terlihat aneh dengan rambut pendek sebahu?" Karin bertanya. Hinata tidak merasa begitu yakin, ketika melihat Karin dia teringat dengan salah satu pembantu di sekitar kompleknya.

"Kurasa cocok untukmu." Hinata menjawab sedikit ragu. Karin hanya mengendikkan bahu acuh. Tak lama ada satu orang perempuan lagi yang menghampiri mereka.

"Hinata, kenapa kau masih memakai piyama?" Sakura gadis yang baru saja bergabung tadi bertanya.

"Bagaiman bisa aku ganti pakaian? Kau menghubungi ku sesaat setelah aku bangun, dan kau hanya memberiku waktu 20 menit. Mana ada gadis di dunia ini yang bisa berdandan selama 10 menit jika waktu untuk perjalanannya saja memakan 10 menit sendiri?" Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. Biarpun dia terkesan gadis yang tidak suka berdandan, tetapi seorang gadis tetaplah seorang gadis. Paling tidak dia harus mandi selama minimal 15 menit.

"Hehehe, maafkan aku _sweatheart,_ sebagai permintaan maaf ini ku kasih susu coklat." Sakura menyerahkan bungkusan yang berisi satu cup susu coklat yang masih hangat. Yah hitung-hitung untuk pengganti sarapan, Hinata dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Ayo kita segera menuju auditorium Konoha Park." Karin mengajak kedua temannya tersebut, Sakura segera mengiyakan dengan antusias, sedangkan Hinata mau tidak mau harus menurut. Ketiga gadis itu berjalan beriringan, tetapi hanya Hinata yang terlihat biasa saja.

Gadis bersurai gelap itu meminum susu coklatnya dengan tenang samil berjalan menuju auditorium.

"Kyaa,, aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun." Hinata mendengar salah seorang gadis berteriak, dia sih cuek apalagi orang yang tadi disebut gadis itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi,

Tunggu dulu, apa tadi yang gadis itu teriakan? Bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Memangnya Sasuke bisa diajak ketemuan di tempat seramai Konoha Park?

"Sakura-chan akhirnya mimpi kita terkabul, hari ini kita bisa bertemu Uchiha Sasuke setelah 3 bulan menabung uang saku kita." Karin menangis haru.

"Benar, bahkan kita rela tidak jajan di sekolah dan tidak _shopping_ sekian lamanya hanya untuk Sasuke-kun." Kali ini Sakura yang mengutarakan keharuannya.

Hinata yang mendengar percakapan kedua temannya pun mengedipkan mata beberapa kali dan,

"UHUK!" Sakura dan Karin menoleh ke arah gadis yang sama sekali tidak ikut dalam pembicaraan tentang Sasuke tadi.

"Hinata kau kenapa?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada khawatir, sedangkan Karin menawarkan tisu untuk Hinata.

Hinata menerima tisu yang ditawarkan Karin, dia mengelap sisa susu coklat yang ada dibibirnya.

"Hinata, makanya kalau minum itu hati-hati. Kau jadi tersedak kan!" Sakura mengingatkan.

Yah, bukan salah Hinata juga kan? Dia terlalu kaget karena kedua sahabatnya itu akan bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dan Karin tadi juga mengajak mereka segera menuju ke auditorium Konoha Park. Otak pintar Hinata yang blank tadi terus saja memproses.

Bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke

Dan ayo segera ke auditorium Konoha Park

Hinata sekarang mengambil suatu kesimpulan paling buruk, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke akan mengadakan _fansmeeting_ di Auditorium Konoha Park.

"Sakura-chan Karin-chan, bolehkan aku bertanya?" Sakura dan Karin memandangnya bingung.

"Silahkan, kalau bukan tentang matematika dan fisika kami masih bisa menjawabnya." Karin menangguk menyetujui mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Apakah hari ini Uchiha Sasuke akan menggelar _fansmeeting_ di auditorium Konoha Park?" Hinata bertanya ragu, sekedar memastikan kesimpulannya.

"Iya, memang kenapa?" Jawaban polos dari Karin membuat Hinata panik. Bagaimana mungkin dia datang ke _fansmeeting_ Uchiha itu tanpa membawa apapun? Setidaknya dia bisa membawa bingkisan yang sudah diberi racun terlebih dahulu!

"Itulah sebabnya aku memotong rambut hari ini, saat kemarin Sasuke-kun melakukan _interview_ dia mengatakan menyukai perempuan berambut pendek. Yah walaupun aku suka dengan rambut panjangku, tapi demi Sasuke-kun aku rela memotongnya." Karin menjelaskan panjang lebar, Sakura memuji pengorbanan gadis berambut merah itu, sedangkan Hinata tersenyum miring.

Beruntunglah dia karena sekarang rambutnya sudah panjang tidak seperti umur 10 tahun saat masih pendek.

"Sakura-chan Karin-chan, sepertinya perutku sedikit lapar, aku akan mencari makan saja. Lagipula aku juga tidak memakai baju yang pantas untuk bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Aku menunggu saja oleh-oleh dari kalian." Hinata mencoba beberapa alasan untuk melarikan diri. Beruntung tadi dia tidak lupa memawa dompet, jadi dia bisa menghabiskan waktunya akhir pekannya di Konoha park, daripada menghadiri acara _fasnmeeting_ itu.

"Heh? Apa kau Yakin? Setidaknya walaupun kau tidak bisa meminta tanda tangan Sasuke-kun kau bisa melihatnya dari jauh." Karin menanyakan keputusan Hinata tentang ketidak ikut sertaan gadis itu dalam _fansmeeting_ Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata pun dengan yakin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudahlah, kalau begitu nanti kami mintakan foto dan tanda tangan Sasuke-kun, tapi kau jangan pulang ke rumah ya. Nanti kalau sudah selesai aku akan kirim email, setelah itu kita bisa main bersama."Sakura segera menarik Karin setelah mengucapkan tawarannya kepada Hinata, sedangkan gadis itu hanya mengangguk singkat.

Sepertinya dia harus menghabiskan akhir pekannya kali ini dengan meninggalkan rumahnya yang nyaman.

.

.

.

* * *

Hinata melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi Konoha Park, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang, tetapi teman-temannya belum juga memberi kabar. Dia sudah mencoba banyak wahana, bahkan dia juga sudah mengganti piyamanya dengan terusan biru muda selutut yang dibelinya karena kebetulan ada diskon di Konoha Park. Dan ini sekitar sudah 10 menit dia hanya terdiam memandangi bayangannya.

Hinata terlalu bingung untuk melakukan hal lain, hari ini sudah cukup banyak uang yang dia habiskan. Pun dirinya sudah terlalu lelah untuk melakukan aktivitas lain.

Setelah beberapa menit melamun, dirinya kembali lagi ke dunia nyata karena suara berisik di luar sana. Hinata mencoba mencari tahu dengan keluar dari kamar mandi, tetapi belum sempat keluar sepenuhnya ada seorang yang terburu masuk menghalangi pintu keluar.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Hinata berteriak kencang. Bagaimana tidak berteriak? Bayangkan saja jika ada seorang laki-laki yang masuk ke toilet wanita dan yang lebih parahnya laki-laki itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke!

Author ulangi UCHIHA SASUKE!

Uchiha Sasuke yang artis papan atas itu lho!

Uchiha Sasuke yang itu!

"Hhhmmmpppp" Hinata merasakan tangan besar membekap mulutnya.

Tadi malam saat menonton ramalan, hari ini memang hari sialnya, tapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan benar-benar menerima kesialan.

"Ssstt.. Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Kau diamlah dulu!" Hinata merasakan napas hangat pemuda itu menerpa wajahnya. Dia agak ngeri saat napas itu menghampirinya ditambah intonasi penekanan yang digunakan Uchiha itu.

Hinata merasa sedikit lega ketika Sasuke melepaskan tangannya. Kedua manik lavendernya pun menatap pemuda itu penuh penjelasan.

Sasuke yang mengerti dengan arti tatapan gadis itu dengan secepatnya menjelaskan apa alasannya untuk memasuki toilet wanita.

"Begini, aku baru saja menyelesaikan _fansmeeting_ ku, tetapi saat aku akan pergi para penggemar tiba-tiba mengejar dan aku tidak bisa berpikir tempat lain untuk bersembunyi selain di sini." Sasuke mengatur napasnya yang terengah, sepertinya pemuda itu tidak bohong kepadanya.

"Sasuke-sama! Dimana kau berada?"

"Sasuke-nyaann~. Marry me!"

"Sasuke-kyunn~ Keluarlah~"

Hinata dapat mendengar suara teriakan-teriakan perempuan di luar sana. Entah kenapa dia menjadi kasihan terhadap pemuda itu. Menjadi artis itu sepertinya tidak bisa bebas menikmati kehidupan.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Hinata mencoba bertanya, jika begini dia tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini juga.

"Pihak perusahaanku sudah menghubungi bantuan keamanan untuk menghentikan para anarkis itu." Sasuke berdecak sebal, dirinya sudah ingin meregangkan tubuhnya setelah _fansmeeting_ yang sangat panjang itu, tapi yang terjadi malah hal yang tidak dia inginkan.

BRAK

Suara keras itu membuat Sasuke dan Hinata menoleh, terlihat di depan mereka ada pintu putih yang sudah tergeletak ta berdaya. Dan yang lebih parah lagi di hadapan mereka kini ada banyak orang atau lebih tepatnya perempuan yang dapat dipastikan pula bahwa para perempuan itu adalah fans dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sepertinya pintu tersebut sudah tidak kuat menahan dorongan karena kesesakkan di luar sana.

"Sa-su-ke sa-ma?" salah satu fans yang sudah kembali dari _zone out_ nya menyadarkan Sasuke dan Hinata serta jamaah fans yang lain.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-sama apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sasuke-kyunn siapa gadis yang ada di sebelahmu!"

"Sasuke-pyon apa yang kau lakukan dengan gadis itu di kamar mandi?!"

"Sasuke-sama mau _nganuan_ sama gadis itu ya?!"

Hinata pusing mendengar teriakan-teriakan tidak jelas dari fans Sasuke, apalagi yang terakhir. Maksudnya _nganuan_ sama Sasuke itu apa? Hinata itu masih polos dan tidak ingin melakukan _nganu-menganu_.

Fans pun mulai lepas kendali dan dengan ricuh masuk ke kamar mandi, Sasuke dan Hinata mudur ke belakang untuk menjauh, tapi sayang tembok putih yang telah menyentuh punggung mereka itu telah menjadi batas perjuangan untuk melarikan diri.

Para fans tadi terlihat jelas ingin membuat Hinata babak belur. Dan Hinata pun dengan mengikuti insting alaminya untuk melindungi diri mulai menarik Sasuke dan menempatkan pemuda itu di depannya sebagai tembok pelindung.

"Sayang aku takut!" Hinata berteriak keras.

Seketika semua mendadak hening ketika teriakan itu menggema. Sasuke mendelik ke gadis yang berlindung di belakangnya. Para fansnya tadinya anarkis itu mendadak _zoning out_ tidak percaya.

Sasuke pun mulai melakukan komunikasi batin lewat tatapan matanya meminta penjelasan dari apa yang telah diteriakan gadis itu.

Hinata yang posisinya sangat-amat-dekat-sekali dengan Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu kepada pemuda itu,

"Beraktinglah agar kita bisa cepat bebas dari sini!" Suara kecil Hinata bisa didengar oleh Sasuke, walaupun agak keberatan, tetapi tidak ada cara lain. Dan Sasuke sudah menyumpahi Pein manajernya itu yang tidak kunjung datang.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah kalian membiarkan kami lewat. Aku dan pacarku sedang terburu-buru." Sasuke melancarkan senyum manisnya. Para fans tadi yang masih _zoning out_ ditambah lagi keterkejutannya. Pengakuan Sasuke yang menyebut Hinata pacarnya pun segera memberikan efek _zoning out level 2_ sehingga para fans yang masih di dunia lain itu pun memberikan jalan untuk mereka berdua.

Sasuke dan Hinata tidak menyiakan kesempatan itu dan mulai berlari keluar. Setelah terbebeas dari kamar mandi, mereka bertemu dengan reporter yang tenyata sedang menuju ke arah mereka. Sasuke segera menarik Hinata untuk berlari dari kejaran para reporter yang sudah membawa _camera-man_ nya masing-masing.

"Sasuke! cepat kesini." Di depan sana Sasuke dapat melihat Pein yang sudah menyiapkan mobil untuk kabur. Menambah kecepatan berlarinya dia segera melesat ke arah Pein. Menarik masuk Hinata ke dalam mobil hitam itu.

"Pein cepat kendarakan mobilnya!" Dengan napas terengah Sasuke segera menutup pintu mobil, Pein pun mengangguk dan segera melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan reporter yang tinggal berjarak 2 meter dari mereka.

Melupakan masalah reporter, Sasuke kini menoleh ke arah gadis yang juga terengah di sampingnya. Hinata yang menyadari tatapan obsidian itu membalas tatapan Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau harus membiasakan dirimu untuk menjalani dunia selebriti." Hinata mengernyit bingung.

Dunia selebriti? Apa maksudnya?

Hinata hendak bertanya tentang kebingungannya namun pemuda itu lebih dulu menjawab.

"Maksudnya adalah kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu menjadi gadisku karena 'skandal' yang hari ini telah kita perbuat." Sasuke menghela napas lelah, sedangkan Hinata tidak bisa mengungkapkan bagaimana keterkejutannya.

"Kau harus tahu, Hari-hari kedepannya kau akan menghadapi yang lebih dari ini." Sasuke memejamkan mata lelah. Mendengar hal itu Hinata hanya bisa berteriak frustasi di dalam hati.

'Kami-sama tolonglah aku!' teriakan Hinata yang hanya diketahui oleh Tuhan, author, Hinata, dan readers pun menggema indah di dalam sana.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

A/N: Thanks for review, fav, and follow. Chap ini sudah aku perpanjang dan semoga ini termasuk update kilat. Untuk chap berikutnya mungkin akan ngaret berhubung saya akan fokus menghadapi ujian tengah semester. Thanks for read and See you next chap~


	3. Ms Lavender

**Antifans**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-SasuHina-**

 **Warn: OOC, Typo, kesalahan penulisan maupun bahasa, dll**

...

...

...

Hyuuga Hinata, 17 tahun, pimpinan haters dari artis papan atas Uchiha Sasuke, dan posisinya sekarang adalah duduk di sofa empuk apartemen artis yang sangat dibencinya. Pearlnya sudah menjelajahi ruangan bernuansa hitam-putih yang simple namun elegan itu sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Jadi Uchiha-san, bolehkah aku pulang sekarang?" Hinata yang dari tadi bungkam memulai pembicaraan dengan satu-satunya pemuda yang duduk di depannya, karena seorang pemuda berambut _orange_ yang tadi bersama mereka sedang sibuk mengurusi banyak wartawan di bawah apartemen mewah tersebut.

"Apakah kau yakin akan pulang di saat seperti ini?" Sasuke memandang dengan intens gadis di depannya, sedangkan yang dipandangi hanya mengkerut takut.

"Biar kujelaskan 2 hal agar kau bisa pergi dari apartemenku secepatnya. Pertama, kau harus bertanggung jawab karena ucapanmu di Konoha Park, yaitu kau harus menjadi kekasihku sampai batas waktunya tiba. Kedua, jalanilah kehidupanmu dengan sabar jikalau nanti ada perempuan dari berbagai usia dan kalangan menyerangmu secara tiba-tiba." Hinata menatap tidak percaya dengan pria di hadapannya. Sasuke sendiri sih cuek.

"Tapi kau kan sudah berpacaran dengan Yamanaka Ino. Bagaimana mungkin kau akan mengaku kepada publik bahwa aku adalah kekasihmu? Apakah kau tidak khawatir tentang reputasimu yang nantinya akan dianggap _playboy?_ " Hinata mencari alasan, dia tidak ingin mempersulit masa mudanya.

Kalau dipikir ulang kenapa saat itu dia tidak bilang 'Onii-chan aku takut!' kenapa yang langsung terucap 'Sayang aku takut!'. Setidaknya kan jika dia adiknya Sasuke, Si Uchiha itu bisa menjelaskan bahwa dia adalah anak pungut atau apalah kepada publik bukan malah menjadi kekasihnya.

Apakah ini efek jika terlalu lama menjomblo dan mengharapkan kasih sayang dari seorang laki-laki tampan pujaan hati? Tapi Hinata kan tidak akan mengira bahwa laki-laki yang akan menjadi 'kekasihnya' adalah Sasuke yang notebene sangat dibencinya.

"Apakah kau tidak pernah dengar kata-kata 'Orang ganteng mah bebas'?" Sasuke menjawab dengan singkat dan percaya diri. Hinata mulai merasakan kedutan di dahinya. Benar-benar iblis, Uchiha Sasuke itu. Memang Hinata akui bahwa dia tampan, tinggi, cool dan _so sexy._ Tapi kepercayaan dirinya membuat Hinata menahan amarah saat itu juga.

"Kuberi satu rahasia, sebenarnya berita _dating_ ku bersama Ino itu hanya untuk membuat gadis itu bertambah populer karena menjelang _comeback_ nya. Jadi, kita bisa mengaku berpacaran dan aku akan menjelaskan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke sudah putus dengan Yamanaka Ino" Sasuke kembali menanggapi dengan cuek dan santai, tanpa menghiraukan Hinata yang sepertinya dari tadi sudah memerah karena marah.

"Sekarang biar kuberitahu 2 hal juga Uchiha-san. Pertama, aku tidak tahu kata 'kita' di dalam kalimatmu itu merujuk kepada siapa. Kedua, bagaimana mungkin kau _dating_ dengan seorang gadis hanya dalam waktu singkat? Bukankah itu menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa tidak ada cinta sama sekali di dalam hubungan kalian?" Hinata masih mencoba menghindari tawaran dari pemuda tersebut.

"Sudahlah, menyerah sajalah lah, mau tidak mau kau akan tetap menjadi kekasihku. Dan kusarankan kau untuk menginap di sini dahulu. Bukan berarti aku akan melakukan perbuatan yang tidak-tidak kepadamu. Tapi melihat segerombolan wartawan yang ada di bawah sana kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini." Hinata merasa cukup bimbang saat itu juga. Mungkin, sekali ini di dalam seumur hidupnya dia akan menyetujui pendapat pemuda tersebut.

Ya, sekali seumur hidup.

Namun, Hinata tidak tahu apa jalan cerita yang sudah author pikirkan untuk kisahnya kedepan.

...

...

...

* * *

Gadis bersurai merah itu memasuki kelasnya dengan lesu. Kakinya melangkah dengan perlahan bak tidak bertenaga.

" _Ohayou_ jidat." Karin gadis bersurai merah itu menyapa dengan panggilan sayang untuk Sakura yang kondisinya sebelas duabelas tidak jauh beda dengan dirinya.

"Hm,,, _Ohayou_ kacamata kuda." Sakura pun menjawabnya dengan panggilan sayang menggunakan intonasi yang lemas sama seperti Karin.

Jika para readers bertanya mengapa kedua sejoli itu terlihat lemas, lemah, letih, lesu, dan lunglai. Maka jawabannya bisa dengan jelas didapat dari peristiwa kemarin yang terjadi di Konoha Park. Mereka berdua sempat melihat _ice prince_ mereka menarik tangan seorang gadis dan berlari dari kejaran para wartawan. seperti drama korea yang sering mereka tonton.

Walaupun tidak sempat melihat wajah gadis itu, namun yang namanya fans pasti akan sangat _sensitive_ mengenai idolanya. Pun ditambah lagi, Hinata yang dari kemarin menghilang tanpa kabar setelah _fansmeet_ Uchiha Sasuke membuat mereka bertambah lesu.

Bagaimana tidak? Apa yang akan keluarga Hyuuga lakukan kepada mereka jika mengetahui bahwa Hinata tersayang menghilang begitu saja? Walaupun Hinata itu tipe orang yang suka kabur seenaknya, paling tidak dia akan menghubungi agar tidak membuat khawatir.

Sejak kemarin saat Hinata dihubungi pasti ponselnya tidak aktif dan itu membuat kedua sejoli itu berpikir bahwa Hinata mungkin sedang sibuk atau tidur, mengingat gadis itu akan memilih menyibukkan diri atau tidur untuk mengisi waktunya.

"Apa?! Uchiha Sasuke putus dari Ino Yamanka karena gadis lain?!" Teriakan seseorang yang sudah dipastikan bergender perempuan itu menggema keras di lorong depan kelas Sakura-Karin .

Kedua pendengaran gadis tersebut sepertinya bertambah tajam jika nama Uchiha Sasuke sudah disebutkan. Segeralah, masing-masing dari mereka membuka ponselnya sendiri-sendiri lalu menelusuri berita tentang putusnya _ice prince_ mereka.

" _Ya pemirsa, kembali lagi di CUTTER, selama satu jam kedepan kita akan membahas dunia selebriti setajam CUTTER. Pertama, berita datang dari aktor dan model papan atas kita yaitu Uchiha Sasuke yang dikabarkan putus dengan Yamanaka Ino. Namun, setelah meng-konfirmasi putusnya hubungan yang baru seumur jagung itu, sang Uchiha juga meng-konfirmasi bahwa dia telah menjalin hubungan dengan gadis dari kalangan biasa. Mari kita saksikan liputannya bersama..."_

Karin dan Sakura memfokuskan penglihatan mereka ke layar ponsel masing-masing. Terlihat di sana Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah membuat konferensi pers untuk meng-konfirmasi putusnya hubungan dengan Ino, dan meng-konfirmasi terjalinnya hubungan dengan gadis dari kalangan biasa.

Tapi, ada yang membuat kedua pasang manik itu mengerjap tak percaya. Di samping _ice prince_ mereka ada seorang gadis berbalut setelan manis musim panas yang simple tapi sepertinya berharga selangit.

Rambut panjang gelap-ungu itu terikat dengan rapih menambah kesan _fresh._ Dan tak lupa _make up_ yang diatur senatural mungkin hingga memancarkan wajah cantik alami.

"HINATA?!" Sejoli itu berteriak bersamaan saat melihat gadis muda di samping pangeran es mereka.

" _Ya, sebenarnya saya sudah lama menjalin hubungan denga Ino-san, tapi baru terungkap dalam waktu yang dekat ini. Karena kesibukan kami masing-masing kami memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan, walaupu pertemanan masih terus terjalin di antara kami."_ Sasuke terlihat dengan lancar mengungkapkan kebohongan kepada publik. Seraya menggandeng mesra tangan gadis di sebelahnya.

Rona merah samar Hinata yang tercipta pun menambah kesan manis di antara keduanya. Padahal itu adalah _blush on_ yang tadi ditambahkan Hinata secara sengaja.

" _Lalu siapa gadis manis di samping anda?"_ Salah satu wartawan mengajukan pertanyaan yang sepertinya juga menjadi pertanyaan wartawan lainnya.

" _Dia addalah kekasih saya yang baru, walaupun kami baru bertemu sebentar namun kecocokan di antara kami sangat menyenangkan, sehingga tanpa waktu lama saya jatuh hati padanya."_ Kata-kata manis yang keluar dari mulut Uchiha Sasuke itu membuat Sakura dan Karin gigit jari.

" _Jadi apakah penyebab putusnya hubungan anda dengan Ino itu adalah gadis ini? Lalu apakah gadis ini juga yang kemarin melarikan diri bersama anda di Konoha Park?"_ Wartawan yang lainnya mulai bertannya.

Pein yang hanya melihat keduanya itu dari kejauhan hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati semoga Sasuke dan gadis berambut gelap-ungu itu bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan baik.

" _Jujur saja, saya adalah laki-laki yang membutuhkan perhatian, saya berpikir mungkin gadis biasa yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia selebriti akan memberikan perhatian lebih kepada saya daripada rekan saya yang sama-sama bekerja di dunia selebriti, jadi saya berharap kekasih saya iniakan memberikan perhatian yang lebih dan dia tidak ada ikut campurnya dalam hubungan saya yang sebelumnya. pun seperti yang di tanyakan tadi, gadis ini adalah gadis yang juga berlari bersama saya saat di Konoha Park kemarin."_ Sasuke menjelaskan panjang lebar, dia berusaha mencoba menyembunyikan rasa bosannya karena berbagai pertanyaan dari wartawan.

"Sakura-Karin! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Pelajaran sudah akan dimulai! Cepat matikan ponsel kalian atau _sensei_ yang akan mematikan kalian!" Anko-sensei sudah memegang senjatanya yang berupa penggaris besi sepanjang 30 cm. Segeralah mereka berdua memasukkan ponsel masing-masing ke dalam tas. Sebelum selesai melihat _hotnews_ tentang _ice prince_ mereka.

...

...

...

* * *

Hinata menghembuskan napas lelah setelah menghadapi wawancara terpanjang selama hidupnya, hanya gara-gara hal sepele di kamar mandi dampaknya bisa semelelahkan ini. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu segera melemparkan kaleng berisi susu coklat dingin kepada gadis yang terduduk di sofa mahalnya itu.

Hinata menangkapnya dengan sigap. Bagi Sasuke sih wawancara seperti itu sudah biasa di dalam hidupnya, yang sama setiap kalinya adalah kebosanan yang selalu dirasa karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menurutnya terlalu pribadi.

"Jadi, aku bisa pulang sekarang kan? Kita sudah mengadakan konferensi pers yang melelahkan dan aku sudah bersedia bangun pagi sekali untuk menghindari wartawan karena harus pergi di pagi buta." Hinata meneguk susu coklat dingin itu, menunggu jawaban dari pemuda yang sedang asik memainkan androidnya.

"Hn." Jawaban singkat pemuda itu membuat Hinata tersenyum dan menambah kelegaan yang ada.

"Pein akan mengantarmu, takut nantinya akan ada hal yang tidak diinginkan." Sasuke mengalihkan kesibukannya sehingga beralih kepada Hinata.

Terlihat gadis itu masih menikmati susu coklatnya.

"Oh, ada satu hal lagi yang aku hampir lupa." Sasuke berjalan menuju Hinata yang masih acuh kepadanya. Sepertinya susu coklat lebih penting daripada Uchiha Sasuke yang mendatanginya dengan seringaian yang _oh so sexy._

"Sebaiknya kau cepat menghapus fotoku yang telah kau edit _Pure Lavender-san_." Hinata hampir saja menyemburkan susu coklatnya ke wajah tampan iblis Uchiha itu. Keterkejutan karena wajah Sasuke yang sangat dekat bercampur dengan keterkejutan bagaiman Sasuke tahu bahwa dia adalah _Pure Lavender_ menyebabkan gadis 17 tahun itu mendadak kaku.

"Bagaimana kau tahu akunku?" Hinata menatap tidak percaya kepada Uchiha Sasuke yang wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa cm darinya.

"Kau tahu, artis akan memperhatikan antifans mereka. Jadi, kuharap kedepannya kau tidak akan merencanakan hal bejat untuk membunuhku, Ms. Lavender." Sasuke memajukkan wajahnya, merasakan manis dan sedikit pahit bekas susu coklat yang tersisa di mulut Hinata. Awalnya hanya kecupan singkat namun berubah menjadi lebih dalam.

Hinata bisa merasakan benda lunak yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Rona merah sudah menjalar sampai ke daun telinganya. Musim panas kali ini terasa lebih panas dari biasanya.

Tangan kecil Hinata berusaha mendorong dada bidang pemuda Uchiha itu, dan nampaknya cukup berhasil ketika Sasuke mulai melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Sasuke yang sudah beradegan ciuman berkali-kali terlihat biasa saja, beda dengan Hinata yang sudah sangat-amat-merah, campuran antara malu dan marah.

" _Nice to meet you Ms. Lavender._ " Sasuke menyeringai _sexy._ Sedangkan Hinata mengutuk dalam hati. Berharap semoga skandalnya dengan Uchiha Sasuke akan segera berakhir dalam waktu yang sesingkat-singkatnya.

...

...

...

* * *

TBC

A/N: Thanks for review, fav, follow, and read. Maaf banget karena ini fic updetnya ngaret. Semoga kali ini penulisan saya bisa menjadi lebih baik dan membuat puas reader sekalian. See you next chap~


	4. start

**Antifans**

 **-Yukari Mirai-**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn: kekurangan EYD, bahasa tidak baku, dan masih banyak ranjau lainnya.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Hyuuga Hinata terduduk takut di sofa rumahnya. Di sampingnya terdapat Uchiha Sasuke yang memasang wajah santai, sedangkan di depannya terpampang wajah sangar Hiashi—ayahnya dan juga wajah murka kakak sepupunya—Neji.

"Jadi, apakah berita yang berada di televisi itu benar Hinata?" Hiashi berkata dengan tenang, tetapi terdapat nada menuntut di sana. Hinata merutuki kemajuan teknologi yang begitu pesatnya sehingga skandalnya bersama dengan Sasuke dengan cepat tersebar.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Ayah tahu kan tidak ada gadis waras di dunia ini yang akan menolak permintaan Uchiha Sasuke untuk menjadi pacarnya." Ya, tidak ada gadis waras yang tidak mau berada di posisi Hinata kecuali Hinata sendiri.

"Aku pergi untuk berlibur selama dua bulan menghabiskan waktu bersama ibumu, dan baru seminggu aku pergi putri sulungku sudah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang Uchiha." Hinata tertunduk dalam. Dia merasa gagal diberi amanat untuk menjaga diri oleh ayahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengorek kupingnya dengan ujung jari kelingking.

'Dasar keluarga hiperbola, anaknya _dating_ sama orang terkenal aja reaksinya udah kaya ternodai oleh orang bejat, harusnya mereka bersyukur dong.' Sasuke membatin, menatap lelah suasana yang dialaminya.

"Pokoknya aku ingin kalian segera memutuskan hubungan. Aku sudah menyiapkan masa depan Hinata dengan sangat cerah melebihi cerahnya bintang dilangit." Hiashi sok puitis. Neji mengangguk setuju, sedangkan Hinata menatap ayahnya berkaca-kaca terharu.

"Oh! Tidak bisa!" Pein—Manajer Sasuke muncul tiba-tiba. Di tangannya memegang kertas yang bentuknya seperti laporan walaupun tidak terlalu tebal.

"Hyuuga Hiashi, seorang pengusaha sukses dalam bidang _furniture_ menjadikannya sebagai jajaran kelas orang kaya walaupun tidak pake banget, tetapi keluarganya hidup dalam keadaan lebih dari cukup." Pein tiba-tiba melakukan narasi atau mungkin lebih tepatnya membaca rentetan huruf yang ada di kertas yang ia genggam.

"Makanan favoritnya adalah masakan sang istri tercinta, memiliki dua orang putri kandung yang cantik jelita, dan seorang keponakan berwajah murka durja yang sedang melihat saya." Mungkin author harus meralat bahwa Pein tidak sedang membaca sebenarnya dia sedang bersyair.

"Dan Hobinya adalah mengoleksi berbagai _action figur_ Hatsune Miku dengan berbagai pose dan ekspresi. Seluruh keluarganya tidak pernah tahu menahu tentang hal ini. Menurutnya ini adalah hobi yang bernilai seni yang seharusnya hanya dia yang tahu." Hiashi berkeringat dingin mendengar kelanjutan syair dari Pein. Sasuke menahan tawa, Hinata dan Neji syok berat, Hanabi merekam semua yang dikatakan Pein dengan _smartphone_ nya, dan Hikari—ibu Hinata yang tadinya sedang didapur membuatkan teh, sekarang nampan di tangannya sudah berpindah tempat di lantai.

"Nah, saya akan memberikan penawaran kepada anda Tuan Hyuuga, saya dan Sasuke serta mata-mata kami akan tutup mulut tentang hal ini. Tetapi sebagai gantinya, saya ingin anda merelakan Hyuuga Hinata yang _notabene_ putri anda sendiri untuk menikah dengan saya—maksud saya berpacaran dengan Sasuke sampai batas waktu yang ditentukaan." Pein meralat ucapannya ketika melihat Sasuke yang bersiap-siap mencopot sepatu mahalnya untuk 'menyentuh' pipinya yang mulus penuh tindik itu.

"Heh, memangnya kau pikir siapa aku? Aku bisa saja melaporkanmu ke pihak yang berwenang atas tuduhan pencemaran nama baik." Hiashi berkata penuh nada kemenangan, Pein yang mendengar hal itu tersenyum licik.

"Oh dan ada satu hal yang saya lupakan, mata-mata kami telah mempersiapkan _action figur_ Hatsune yang baru saja diterbitkan dan _limited edition_ hanya ada 21 paket di dunia." Hiashi meneguk ludah, dia sudah dengar kabar itu. Namun, dirinya belum sempat untuk memesan kepada Orochi—teman bisnisnya dalam hal _action figur_.

Lain hal dengan Hiashi yang was-was untuk menerima tawaran Pein atau tidak, Hinata was-was jika ayahnya rela menukarkannya demi Hatsune Miku. "Dan dibeli dalam satu paket pose yang berbeda dengan kostum maid dengan kuping kucing." Pein menambahkan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, silahkan pinjam Hinata dalam batas waktu yang ditentukan." Hiashi tanpa pikir panjang merelakan putrinya setelah mendengar hasutan Pein. Hinata meringis, betapa dia menyesal mempunyai ayah seperti Hiashi.

"Aku tidak rela jika adik sepupuku harus bersama pria sejenis Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak jelas seperti itu!" Hinata berbinar mendengar kalimat Neji. Masih ada sepercik harapan baginya untuk tinggal. Sasuke mulai menguap bosan. Okay ini sudah terlalu dramatis. Kenapa si Hyuuga yang menuduhnya sesuka hati bernama Neji itu tidak menjadi aktor saja? Lagipula aktingnya tidak kalah bagus dari Sasuke.

"Hyuuga Neji, kami sudah mempersiapkan seluruh kebutuhanmu untuk menjelajah kawasan angker di puncak Transylvania yang terkenal dengan legenda _vampire._ Semoga kau menikmati perjalananmu dan kembali menjadi _vampire_ dengan selamat." Kini giliran Neji yang dihasut oleh Pein. Dan si Neji dengan mudah termakan hasutan Pein.

"Hm... kurasa tidak buruk juga pria sejenis Uchiha Sasuke." Hinata ingin sekali menatapkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. Bagaimana mungkin, Ayah dan Kakak sepupunya rela menukarnya dengan hal yang menurut Hinata sama sekali tidak berguna.

"Untuk Hanabi dan nyonya Hyuuga kami sudah siapkan liburan ke Rio de Jeneiro selama dua minggu dan ke Paris selama 3 minggu penuh dengan hotel, restoran, tempat wisata, serta biaya wisata yang sudah kami persiapkan." Hikari langsung tersenyum bahagia. Sedangkan Hanabi langsung berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengemasi keperluan liburan.

Hinata mengutuk semua anggota keluarganya yang rela menukarkan Hinata dengan hal konyol, kecuali untuk rencana pergi liburan itu. Dia tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Dia lelah mempunyai keluarga seperti ini. "Okay, kalau begitu kesepakatan sudah terbentuk, Manajerku akan membicarakannya lebih lanjut. Kami pamit dulu." Kami, ya kami di sini adalah Sasuke dan Hinata.

Sebenarnya hanya Sasuke yang ingin pamit, tetapi Hinata ditarik pemuda itu untuk meninggalkan ruang tamu keluarga Hyuuga. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah, _moodnya_ masih terlalu kacau untuk menolak tarikan Sasuke. Tarikan pemuda Uchiha itu berakhir dengan memasukkan Hinata ke dalam mobilnya.

Sasuke segera menuju pintu sebelah untuk menuju kursi kemudi, dia sudah ingin meninggalkan rumah keluarga Hyuuga dan tidur di apartemennya. Dia mengambil cuti tiga hari dan hari pertamanya dia habiskan dengan sesuatu yang tidak berguna?

 _Hell no!_

Sasuke masih memiliki banyak hal penting untuk dilakukan. "Hiks..." Satu isakan tangis lolos dari bibir gadis Hyuuga. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Dia bingung dengan gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata yang menangis karena _dating_ dengannya. Sasuke menoleh ke arah gadis itu, sedangkan sang objek menunduk dalam, bahunya bergerak naik turun, telapak tangan kanannya menutupi bibir mungil yang sedang terisak pelan, sebisa mungkin tidak meloloskan isakan yang berikutnya.

"Berhentilah menangis Hyuuga Hinata atau kau akan aku cium." Sasuke berkata santai, dia belum megalihkan perhatiaannya dari Hinata, sedangkan gadis itu perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, memandang sosok Sasuke. menatap berani sepasang obsidian di depannya.

"K-kalau kau berani melakukannya, a-aku akan menendang 'anu' mu itu se-sehingga kau tidak bi-bisa melakukan 'praktek' pelajaran biologi kelas 3 _junior high_ tuan Uchiha." Suara cecegukan Hinata terdengar penuh keseriusan, Sasuke sedikit menelan ludahnya mendengar hal itu. Dan tanpa Sasuke sadari tangan kanannya menutupi bagian 'anunya' bermaksud untuk melindungi dari bahaya yang dilontarkan Hinata.

Hinata yang melihatnya segera mengalihkan perhatian ke arah lain. Mukannya memerah malu. "Kenapa kau memegang 'itu' mu?!" Hinata sedikit berteriak, Sasuke yang sadar perbuatannya segera memposisikan dirinya dengan pose normal kembali, semburat merah juga sedikit terlihat di pipi Sasuke. "Aku kan hanya bermaksud melindungi sesuatu yang berharga." Sasuke mengelak.

Suasana di antara mereka mulai menjadi canggung, sebelum tiba-tiba terdengar suara _soundtrack horro_ r yang popular, yaitu Lingsir Wengi mengalun di telinga mereka. Hinata sedikit merinding mendengarnya tidak jauh beda dengan Sasuke yang sebelas duabelas sama sepertinya. Namun, Sasuke dengan cepat merasakan getaran di saku jeansnya.

Dia segera mengambil _smartphone_ -nya yang dilayarnya tertulis ' _Mama is calling_ '. Sebelum mengangkat panggilan, Sasuke mempersempatkan diri menyumpahi Pein dengan seluruh nama hewan di kebun binatang dalam hati—tentunya. Sasuke sudah tahu pasti yang mengganti nada deringnya adalah Pein, padahal dia sudah memasang _password_.

"Ha—"

"Ah, Sasu-chan. Kamu sekarang dimana? Mama kangen nih. Main dong kerumah, katanya Sasu-chan punya pacar baru, kenalin ke Mama!" Suara riang Uchiha Mikoto—Mama bagi seorang Sasuke mengalun nyaring, bahkan belum selesai Sasuke mengucapkan 'halo', Mamanya sudah mebalasnya dengan rentetan kata. "Aku sedang di mobil Ma, di halaman keluarga Hyuuga." Sasuke membalanya singkat.

"Ha?! Kamu ke rumah keluarga Hyuuga nggak ajak-ajak Mama? Seharusnya kamu kenalin Mama sama calon mertua dong!" Hinata memerah mendengar ucapan wanita yang keras itu di seberang sana.

"Ck, suara Mama terlalu keras, aku tidak mau konsultasi ke doktor THT lagi." Ya, Sasuke sudah tidak mau pergi ke klinik THT karena sebelumnya dia pernah mendegar curhatan Mama Mikoto yang nyaring tentang keinginan punya cucu kembar melalui telepon selama kurang lebih 2 jam dan itu membuat Sasuke harus cuti selama seminggu penuh untuk mengembalikan pendengaranya.

"Okay, Mama minta maaf. Jangan suka inget-inget masa lalu dong Sasu-chan." Suara Mikoto sudah sedikit mengecil dari biasanya.

"Kalau begitu ajak pacarmu kemari dong! Mama pingin kenalan, kan waktu sama Ino-chan dulu belum pernah main ke rumah. Ajak makan malam di sini juga." Mikoto kembali mengajak Sasuke mebawa Hinata ke kediaman Uchiha.

"Hn, nanti kuusahakan." Sasuke kembali menanggapinya dengan singkat.

"Sampai bertemu nanti malam Sasu-chan. Sampaikan salamku dengan calon mertua dan Hyuuga-chan ya!" Mikoto memutuskan sambungan. Sasuke menghela napas lelah. Dirinya tidak terlalu suka apabila harus mengenalkan seorang gadis kepada keluarganya apalagi Mamanya yang pasti akan bereaksi diluar akal sehat manusia.

"Hinata, mulai sekarang panggil namaku jangan margaku, setidaknya kau akan menjadi _actress_ selama batas waktu yang ditentukan." Sasuke mulai memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Cepat pakai sabuk pengamanmu, kita akan sedikit merias dirimu untuk menghadiri acara makan malam keluargaku." Sasuke menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Hinata hanya menurut. Sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin Hinata tanyakan kepada Sasuke.

"Hei, Uchi—Sasuke, bukankah kau putus dengan Yamanaka Ino dalam waktu singkat? Kenapa tidak melakukan hal yang sama denganku?" Pearlnya memandang jalanan Konoha yang ramai, menjelajah pemandangan yang ada. Maniknya juga menangkap tiga orang remaja putri sedang bercanda riang di salah satu cafe. Ah, Hinata rindu berkumpul bersama Sakura dan Karin. Dia sudah beberapa hari membolos sekolah hanya untuk kepentingannya bersama Tuan Uchiha yang sebenarnya tidak penting.

"Apakah kau benar-benar ingin membuatku terlihat sangat jelek di mata publik? Setidaknya denganmu aku bisa berjalan selama beberapa bulan itu sudah cukup." Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya ketika lampu _traffic_ berubah menjadi merah.

"Kau ingin membuatku membolos sekolah selama berbulan-bulan?" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke, sementara pemuda itu tengah asyik memilih lagu untuk diputar di dalam mobil.

"Memang siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk membolos sekolah?" Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah memberi pertanyaan kepada Hinata

"Kedua sahabatku adalah _fans_ beratmu Tuan. Jadi aku tidak berani menampakkan wajahku di depan mereka." Hinata menghela napas lelah entah keberapa kalinya dalam sehari ini.

" _Well_ , _congratulation for you._ " Senyuman mengejek Sasuke membuat Hinata benar-benar ingin membunuh pemuda itu. Hinata lebih memilih diam mendengarkan musik yang sudah teralun di dalam mobil, "Hmm.." Hinata melirik singkat ke arah Sasuke yang mengguman pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi asisten Pein selama kita berpacaran. Daripada digunakan untuk mensyukuri telah mendapatkan kesempatan lebih dekat denganku saat kau membolos, jadi lebih bermanfaat kan waktunya?" Sasuke menyeringai kepada Hinata yang menatapnya tidak percaya. Menurut Hinata sendiri, waktu bersama Sasuke adalah waktu yang sangat dia sia-sia kan di dalam hidupnya.

"Ide yang sangat buruk Tuan." Hinata mendengus pelan. Sasuke melebarkan seringaiannya.

"Aku akan menganggapnya sebagai jawaban 'ya' Nona Hinata." Dan Hinata benar-benar berjanji akan membuat perhitungan bagi Uchiha Sasuke nantinya. Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata malam ini tampil memukau, surai panjangnya yang digelung dengan menyisakan anak rambut yang digelombang. _Make-up_ yang tidak terlalu tebal disertai gaun putih panjang yang bagian belakangnya meng-ekspos punggung putih mulus Hinata, dan jangan lupakan _heels_ yang mempercantik kaki jenjangnya.

 _Perfect_

Sasuke sempat tertegun untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya kembali ke dunianya. "Wow, kurasa kau berbakat menjadi model." Itu kalimat pertama yang dilontarkan Sasuke ketika melihat Hinata keluar dari ruang penata rias yang disewanya.

"Apakah itu semacam pujian?" Hinata menatap Sasuke bosan. Pemuda Uchiha itu telah menganakan setelan jas yang terlihat mahal walaupun dengan _design_ yang _simple._

"Entahlah, terserah kau menganggapnya apa." Sasuke membuka lengannya menawarkan tangan Hinata untuk mengampit lengannya. Hinata pertama memandang bingung, tetapi ketika obsidian Sasuke memberikan sinyal, dia mulai mengerti. Perlahan namun pasti tangan Hinata mulai melingkar lengan Sasuke, hal itu membuat si Uchiha menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Hanya untuk kali ini saja Sa-su-ke-kun." Sasuke meringis ketika _heels_ Hinata mendarat manis di kakinya. Sekarang Hinatalah yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Okay baiklah, kau yang menang." Sasuke memegangi kakinya yang tadi mendapatkan 'hadiah' manis dari Hinata.

"Lakukan ini dengan baik Hinata-chan." Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir Hinata, sekarang gadis Hyuuga itu lebih merah karena efek ciuman Sasuke serta _blush on_ yang dia kenakan.

"Aku akan memunuhmu Uchiha!" Hinata menutupi bibirnya dengan telapak tangan, pun juga mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul di wajahnya.

"Aku tunggu Ms. Pure Lavender." Dan ini merupakan kemenangan telak Uchiha Sasuke yang sempat dikalahkan beberapa detik lalu.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Hai readers sekalian~ maaf banget rencananya gak bakal update sampai UN selesai tpi ide melintas, takutnya nanti kena WB makanya mumpung ada waktu jadi digunain untuk nulis. Maaf karena updatenya ngaret pake banget karena sebenernya gak niat update malah#Plak. Untuk scene dimobil waktu membahas tentang 'anu' itu sedikit terinspirasi dari anime Nijiro Days lumayan kocak lho animenya #promosi. Okay guys thanks for read, review, fav, and follow. Love u all #PelukCium

See you next chap~


	5. Shame

**Antifans**

 **-Yukari Mirai-**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn: Kekurangan EYD, bahasa tidak baku, typo, dan masih banyak ranjau lainnya.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

Malam ini ruang makan keluarga Uchiha lebih ramai dari biasannya. Pada hari biasa hanya Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi yang duduk mengisi kursi di sana, tapi kini Hinata dan Sasuke mengurangi jumlah kursi kosong di ruangan itu. Fugaku yang selaku kepala keluarga memasang wajah datar seperti biasa walaupun terpancar kewibawaan dari pria 50 tahun tersebut.

Itachi suami author—maksudnya kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke memasang wajah lembut untuk menyambut kedatangan Hinata. Dan Mikoto dalang dari makan malam kali ini tersenyum-senyum senang sambil memandang wajah Hinata.

Sedangkan Hyuuga Hinata hanya tersenyum datar menghadapi suasana yang bercampur antara kaku dan canggung di acara malam itu. "Hinata-chan sekarang kelas berapa?" Nyonya Uchiha memecah keheningan yang ada, sepertinya aturan makan tanpa bicara sudah dilanggar oleh salah satu anggota keluarga.

"Kelas 2 _senior high_ ba-san." Mikoto terlihat cemberut ketika mendengar Hinata yang memanggilnya _ba-san_.

"Panggil Mama saja, kalau _ba-san_ kesannya kan udah tua." Sasuke melotot mendengar ucapan Mamanya. Kenapa Nyonya Uchiha itu tidak sadar kalau umurnya memang sudah tua?

"Oh iya Hinata-chan kenapa kamu mau sama adik ku yang mukanya datar kayak papan cucian itu sih?" Kali ini suami author—maksudnya Uchiha Itachi yang mengajukan pertanyaan. Pelototan mata tajam Sasuke kini berpindah ke Itachi.

"Emm, entahlah kurasa suka tidak tentu terjadi karena adanya alasan." Hinata menjawab bijak, tak luput juga senyuman—yang sebenarnya senyuman jijik terhadap apa yang baru saja diungkapkan mulutnya—terpampang di wajah cantik itu. "Tau gak Hinata-chan Sasuke dulu itu sering ngompol lho. Dia baru berhenti ngmpol waktu kelas 6 sekolah dasar," Mikoto tersenyum mengingat memorinya tentang Sasuke kecil.

Sasuke yang sedang minum langsung tersedak mendengar ucapan Mikoto. "Sasuke juga masih suka minum pake dot bayi sampai kelas 1 _junior high_." Itachi menambah pernyataaan Mikoto, Sasuke tambah dibuat malu oleh anggota keluarganya. Sekarang aibnya terbongkar, padahal dia sudah memperlihatkan sisi kerennya di depan Hinata. Tapi kesan yang telah dia buat hancur dalam sekejap dikarenakan dua anggota keluarganya "tersayang".

"Mikoto, Itachi, jangan menyebarkan kebohongan kepada Hinata." Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah ayahnya. Mata hitam pekat itu memandang haru Fugaku. Apakah ini tandanya bahwa Fugaku akan membelanya malam ini?

"Sasuke itu baru berhenti ngompol kelas 2 _junior high_ sedangkan baru berhenti minum pake dot umur 15 tahun, yah sekitar kelas 3 _junior high_. Kenapa memori kalian itu melupakan momen penting tentang Sasuke?" Fugaku melanjutkan perkataan yang tadinya dikira Sasuke sebuah pembelaan terhadap dirinya tapi ternyata bukanlah demikian. Ayah laknat itu justru tambah menginjak-injak harga dirinya yang mahal.

"Eh? Benarkah? Lalu kalau momen dia waktu kelas 6 sekolah dasar itu apa?" Itachi mencoba mengingat hal penting yang terjadi ketika Sasuke kelas 6 Sekolah Dasar.

"Ah! Mama baru ingat itu saat Sasuke berhenti BAB di celana!" Mikoto menjawab riang tanpa memedulikan keadaan tragis Bungsu Uchiha sekarang ini.

"Lalu kalau peristiwa yang terjadi waktu kelas 1 _junior high_ itu apa?" Itachi kembali bertanya.

"Emm, kalau tidak salah itu waktu pertama kali Sasuke nembak cewek terus ditolak karena waktu itu dia masih cupu. Pulang-pulang ke rumah dia mengambil tali untuk bunuh diri di pohon cabe belakang rumah." Kini Fugaku yang memberikan jawaban yang menambah buruk kondisi mental Sasuke.

Sedangkan yang menjadi objek pencemaran nama baik—Uchiha Sasuke mungkin akan segera menjumpai ajalnya karena ulah keluarganya sendiri. Dia perlahan menengok ke samping untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan gadis Hyuuga.

Dan apa yang Sasuke dapatkan adalah Hinata yang sedang tersenyum iblis serta merekam semua yang baru saja dibeberkan keluarga Uchiha dengan _smartphone nya._ Sasuke yang melihat itu semua langsung merebut ponsel cerdas itu dari tangan Hinata. Sang Hyuuga pun terkejut dan melotot ke arah Uchiha yang juga balik menatap gadis itu dengan tajam.

"Yah, jadi nostalgia tentang Sasuke nih." Mikoto mengucapkan kalimat itu tanpa beban dan rasa bersalah apapun. 'Nostalgia udelnya Pain bodong!' Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati tanpa memedulikan nama manajer yang dia pakai untuk umpatan.

"Oh iya Hinata-chan. Malam ini tidur di sini dulu aja ya. Sekalian nemenin Mama _girls talk_ sampai puas!" Sasuke menghela napas lelah. Apakah Mamanya itu memang masih pantas untuk dimasukkan dalam perkumpulan _girls talk_?

Hinata yang mendengar permintaan Mikoto itu berpikir sejenak. Ayahnya mungkin sedang _dinner_ dengan _action figur_ Hatsune Miku. Sedangkan Kakak Sepupunya sudah berangkat ke Transylvania untuk memastikan adakah _vampire_ yang benar-benar nyata di sana. Dan untuk dua anggota perempuan keluarga Hyuuga selain dirinya si Hanabi dan Ibunya sedang liburan untuk waktu yang sangat amat lama. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya kan jika Hinata menerima tawaran Ibu Sasuke?

"Ya, saya akan senang bisa menemani ba-san—Mama mengobrol malam ini." Hinata meralat sedikit ucapannya ketika melihat aura menyeramkan keluar dari tubuh Mikoto.

"Um.. tapi baju saya nanti bagaimana ya?" Hinata bertanya ragu.

"Oh, itu sih masalah yang gampang Hinata-chan. Yuk ikut Mama." Mikoto segera beranjak dari kursi makannya, menarik Hinata keluar dari ruang makan menuju ruang lainnya untuk menggantikan gaun yang dipakai Hinata dengan baju yang lebih pantas untuk menginap malam ini. Dan sepertinya kepergian Mikoto serta Hinata merupakan penutup jamuan malam yang penuh dengan pembongkaran aib Sasuke di kediaman Uchiha.

.

.

.

* * *

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membersihkan _make up_ dan mengganti gaun yang tadi ia kenakan dengan gaun tidur putih yang dipilihkan Mikoto untuknya. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, pemandangan yang didapati Hinata adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang 'bermain' dengan _smartphone_ miliknya di tempat tidur yang seharusnya ditempati Hinata malam ini.

"Permisi Tuan Uchiha, bisakah kau enyah dari hadapanku dan mengembalikan ponsel ku?" Hinata segera merampas ponsel yang berada di genggaman Sasuke, kemudian dia mulai mengecek telepon canggih itu untuk memastikan perbuatan Uchiha Bungsu.

"Kau menghapus apa yang telah kurekam?!" Hinata bertanya dengan nada kesal, melihat Sasuke yang masih berada di atas tempat tidurnya dengan mata pemuda itu yang tertutup.

" _Well,_ aku hanya melindungi nama baikku saja. Semua orang punya hak untuk melindungi harga dirinya kan?" Sasuke membalas singkat. Hinata menghela napas untuk mengatur emosi.

"Oh ya, memang sejak kapan kau mempunyai harga diri?" Sasuke membuka satu matanya untuk melihat wajah kesal Hinata.

"Perkataan yang kejam _Miss. Lavender_ semua orang sudah pasti punya harga diri kan?" Sasuke kini mulai bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. "Terserah lah, aku sudah tidak mau berdebat denganmu lagi. Sekarang cepat pergi dari sini, kau menyianyiakan waktu ku yang berharga." Sasuke menyeringai tipis mendengar perkataan Hinata.

Pemuda 22 tahun itu kemudian menarik gadis Hyuuga tanpa adanya aba-aba sehingga membuat Hinata terjatuh di kasur _king size_ dan langsung diamankan dengan Sasuke yang menimpa tubuh gadis itu di atasnya. "Eh berani sekali kau mengusirku dari sini. Kau pikir kau siapa?" Napas berat pemuda itu menerpa leher jenjang Si Sulung Hyuuga.

Hinata merasakan merinding ketika udara hangat yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke menerpa lehernya, bahkan dia sempat menahan napas untuk beberapa detik guna menghilangkan rasa antara merinding dan geli yang ada di lehernya.

"Permisis Nona, Hyuuga memang kau itu siapa? Berani mengusirku dari sini." Sasuke kini memandang Hinata yang berada di bawahnya, tangannya mengelus permukaan halus pipi Hinata, sedangkan si empunya pipi memandang benci pemuda yang masih menindihnya itu.

"Asal kau tau, Mikoto _ba-san_ menyuruhku untuk tidur di sini. Seharusnya kau tahu itu sejak aku memasuki kamar ini. Dan kuperintahkan kau untuk enyah dari hadapanku sekarang. Aku ingin segera tidur jadi kumohon sekali lagi kepadamu Tuan Terhormat Uchiha Sasuke pergilah dari sini!" Hinata mencoba mendorong Sasuke yang hasilnya sama sekali tidak ber-efek apapun untuk pemuda itu.

"Dan asal kau tahu juga Nona Hinata, kamar ini adalah kamarku. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya bukan kalau aku menempati kamarku sendiri. Mudah sekali kau tertipu oleh Ibuku? Kau pikir ini kamar tamu apa?" Sasuke menyeringai melihat ekspresi terkejut Hinata.

"Jadi, kau tadi bilang ingin segera tidur bukan? Bagaimana jika kita bersenang-senang dahulu untuk menghabiskan malam dengan berbagi 'rasa panas'?" Hinata memerah malu. Menurutnya hal yang baru saja diucapkan Sasuke masih terdengar vulgar untuk gadis seusianya.

"Aku cukup hebat lho dalam permainan 'berbagi panas'. Jadi, malam ini ingin berapa ronde _sexy_?" Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Pipi gadis itu makin merah ketika merasakan napas Bungsu Uchiha menerpa wajahnya.

" _You're a shit Mr. Uchiha_!" Hinata mencoba untuk mendorong pemuda yang menindihnya walaupun hasilnya tetap sama.

" _Thanks for the compliment babe_." Seringaian Sasuke bertambah lebar melihat Hinata yang meronta di bawahnya. Wajah pemuda itu semakin dekat dengan Hinata. 'Kumohon _Kami-sama_ aku tidak mau dicium oleh orang brengsek ini lagi!' Hinata berdoa dalam hati mengharapkan kehadiran Dewi Fortuna saat itu juga.

'Tidak, kumohon tidak!' Rengekan Hinata bertambah ketika hidung pemuda itu sudah menyentuh hidungnya.

"Tidak! Sasuke kumohon hentikan!"

Dan rengekan Hinata lepas dari mulut gadis itu. Teriakan yang kencang membuat pergerakan Sasuke terhenti tepat sebelum bibirnya menyentuh bibir mungil Hinata.

"Ck, kau harus bertanggung jawab apabila gendang telingaku pecah Nona!" Sasuke segera bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar untuk pergi dari kamarnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Hinata sedikitpun. Tidak melihat bagaimana keadaan Hinata yang lemas dan terdapat genangan airmata di pelupuk lavender gadis itu.

Tangan Sasuke meraih gagang pintu untuk keluar menuju kamar lain untuk beristirahat. Namun, saat pintu kayu itu terbuka, terlihat tiga orang anggota keluarganya yang sedang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Sasuke menatap bosan.

"Yah, kamu apa-apaan sih Sasu-chan kenapa berhenti? Mama kan pingin cepet-cepet punya cucu!" Bukannya menjawab Nyonya Uchiha malah cemberut dan memarahi putra bungsunya.

"Padahal aku sudah memasang kamera CCTV di kamarmu untuk melihat 'adegannya'. Kenapa kau malah main berhenti saja?" kini Itachi yang marah karena Sasuke tidak bisa 'memanfaatkan' kamera CCTV yang telah tersedia.

"Payah kamu Sas, masa Hinata minta berhenti kamu nurut sih. Kalo Papa dulu waktu Mamamu minta berhenti malah Papa tambah 'liar'." Kini Fugaku sang kepala keluarga yang menyerukan protes.

Sasuke yang telah mendengar protes anggota keiarganya hanya terdiam kehabisan kata. Para aggota Uchiha yang telah menyampaikan suara hati satu-persatu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan wajah kecewa. Si Bungsu Uchiha hanya memandang kepergian anggota keluarganya dengan tatapan sengsara.

Setelah semua makhluk laknat itu hilang dari tatapannya, Sasuke menjambak rambutnya sendiri—frustasi.

"Kenapa keluargaku tidak ada bedanya dengan keluarga stress Hinata?!"

Dan ratapan sengsara Sasuke itu menutup malam hari di rumah kediaman Uchiha yang penuh kegilaan.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

A/N: Hai readers sekalian ketemu lagi nih sama Yuka ^^. Gomen banget updatenya lama XD. Yah karena harus fokus UN dan ini udah hari ke 15 pasca UN, jadi harus nyari inspirasi dulu buat lanjut ini fic#gakadayangnanya. For the last, thanks for read, review, fav, and follow. Love you guys~. See you next chapter ^^


End file.
